


Arrival

by craske



Series: Cryptids can go to summer camps too [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Non-human, OC, OC insert, binding, cryptid, cursing, other show mention, reference, the amazing world of gumball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craske/pseuds/craske
Summary: New camper arrives at Camp Cambell! Little does anyone know how much trouble it means.





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Thats a goddamn old fanfic and it's far from very good, but I always wanted to share it. I remember working really hard on it, and also I got very invested into this whole oc insert thing right here, because it allowed me to develop Meg, who is one of my main ocs.

-Hey campers! I have great news!- 

Max and others sat there, over a plate with questionable mashed potatoes, which were said to be quartermaster's speciality. And yet these tasted like dirt. Everyone around had the same faces of doubt and disgust, because even the smell of this food was bad. And since when potatoes smell bad? Not a good sign. At all.

David, smiling and happy as ever, came in and stood there where all campers would see him, but most of them didn’t pay attention, which didn’t demotivate David at all. Max knew that there was almost nothing to make this man lose his optimistic attitude. And he couldn't decide if it was impressive or just simply annoying. So he just sighted.

-Nobody cares David. You made up some lame activity at 7 am, did you expect us to be jumping around? Or climbing on a wall?- Max said. It was true, yesterday David told campers that they will go out for some wood walk. And as if it wasn't bad, they'd have to leave at 7am because David "wants campers to experience wilderness when at its most beautiful part of day!". Nobody was excited. Well... Maybe Nikki, but sugar flows through her veins, so she jumped out from her bed as soon as she heard the trumpet, which Max wished he would never hear again. 

-Oh come on Max! You will see how Mother nature wakes up to start new day! Lizards go find some warm spots, owls find their nests to rest, day birds sing the loudest at this moment and we might see deer with young! Isn't it exciting?- David exclaimed, making Max even more grumpy. What does this man take every morning?

-But this is not only great news, fellow campers!- Counselor said, with no effect. Everyone still didn’t seem to bother, but have such things ever discouraged David? 

Nope.

\- I received a call yesterday, a new camper is joining us today!- he exclaimed, and this time, surprisingly, some people looked at him with curiosity. At the same time Neil looked concerned, Nikki was close to exploding and Max just hit his forehead at the table.

-Not another Jermy Fartz...- he mumbled. 

-It would be weird at least if another kid like Jeremy came- said Neil, sticking his fork into potatoes. He picked up the plate and turned it upside down, neither potatoes nor fork hit the table, they stayed in their place, sticked to the plate as if glue was used.  
-This is...concerning...- he said, when putting his plate back on the table. His friend wasn't even surprised about this, he never ate these potatoes anyways.

-Now i’m just more concerned about this trip David planned for today. Though on the other hand… maybe bear will maul me or some shit- said Max.

After the breakfast campers went back to their tents to grab important stuff and prepare for the walk into the woods. And nobody was eager to leave their tents after entering, but David literally dragged some of the kids outside, so it was clear, there is no way to avoid this. David was talking about stuff they will see, really happy about this, even more happy than the usual, which was slightly weird for Max.

-Well… i think he is excited that new camper is coming today- said Neill, when Max pointed it out. 

Nikki just shrugged.

-Or he just has even better humor, i dunno- she said and ran forward, because she saw their camp mascot platypus, who disappeared two days ago. Everybody was a bit concerned, but only because it would mean they’d have to go look for new mascot. And nobody was willing to do it.

-There she goes…-

-Nikki will dominate all animals around, you’ll see-

-Yeah, maybe she’ll become alpha of some wolf pack or something-

Max laughed at this, but then got quiet and looked to the side, as if he remembered something not so nice. But he came back to reality after a moment. Kid smirked.

-What do you say we go half a mile with this loser and then turn around and go back to camp?- he said to Neill, who thought for a moment.

-What will we be doing there?-

-I dunno, maybe slacking off? Doing what you are supposed to do during summer?- said Max with irony in his voice. He wasn’t in a good humor today and felt like being super salty about everything. Neil just groaned in response.

-You really want to be pain in ass today, huh?-

-You have no goddamn idea-

When group reached the main cabin, in which they had eaten breakfast earlier, suddenly the group stopped. David looked a bit distressed, because somebody was on the roof of the lodge.

-Hey! What are you doing up there? Come down before you’ll get hurt!- he yelled, running towards the house. The person was sitting on the side of the roof, with their legs hanging down. And kid didn’t seem too concerned about where they were sitting.  
David went inside the house, probably for the ladder, but when he was struggling to pull it through front door he noticed the kid got down on their own.

-Uhmm this won’t be necessary, mister- she said.

Other kids watched it mostly with interest, but nobody was nervous about this situation. They just looked at the new camper, who was actually probably 14 year old girl. She was wearing green hoodie with short sleeves, red long-sleeved shirt under it, blue shorts and typical high boots perfect for some trekking. She also was wearing yellow lumberjack gloves, but the thing that was most unusual about her was that her hair were dyed to be bright blue, though some brown was visible in places where hair was growing.

She stood there looking a bit guilty, but not scared. David put ladder down carefully. He would have big problems with Gwen if he broke it, because it was their only one and it is never sure when it will be useful.

-Gosh darnit you scared me! How did you get up there?- he asked when approaching that new girl. She scratched her head in embarrassment and smiled.

-I uh… climbed? I mean, i jumped on that box by the wall and grabbed the edge of the roof… i will get into trouble on my first day, won’t I?- she said. David looked at the girl and smiled, still a bit shocked after what he saw.

-Oh don’t worry about it! You kids would go anywhere! So, you are new part of our group for this summer, right?- he leaned towards the girl, who was visibly more comfortable when knowing she isn’t in trouble anymore.

-Yeah! I came here few minutes ago but nobody was here so I thought waiting will be good thing to do- she said.

-Well, if you are our new camper, please introduce yourself to us!- David exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder to turn her so he can face the group of other kids. She surprisingly didn’t seem to be intimidated, more like happy that she can finally leave her excess behind.

-Um… Hi, im Meg!- she said, rising her right hand slightly. David clapped his hands, excited.

-Well, it’s very nice to meet you Meg and I’ll let you know that you arrived just in time, because we were leaving to go to the woods for long and amazing trip!- he said. At the same time Max watched it all, bored. Let’s be honest, he didn’t expect a new camper to appear here in this way, but it’s nothing special. He tried to escape during his first day, just like Nikki and Neil. Well… they wouldn’t try it if Max didn’t persuade them to do so.

He felt he won’t like this girl, Meg. She seemed annoyingly happy, just like David. Ok, nobody can be this fucking happy 24/7, but still. He smirked after a moment.

-We’ll see how excited you are ‘bout this shitty trip- he said quietly.

But there was one thing that he noticed, how she shivered when David touched her shoulder. It was weird.

-Ok campers! Let’s go meet mother nature!- said David and went in the direction of that one path they mostly used when going into the forest. Everybody letted out a tired sigh, but followed David anyways.

-This isn’t going to be a good time- said Dolph who was walking in front of Max. Meghan waited for the group to pass, and then joined it at the end, happy to go to the forest.

Finally! Away from city, in the place where air is fresh, birds chirp and no sound of cars. Meg was really tired of that lil unusual city so he decided to take some vacation, it would be good for her health. Aaaand… she had a feeling her friends were getting fed up with her. So it will be good for everyone!

She was walking silently, watching the group and surroundings, excited to be here. Kids in front of her weren’t talking much, maybe because of the hour of waking up… There was… girl with green hair, dude which looks like Shakespeare, magician, a black girl in some kind of cosplay, some brute, cool girltm, little boy who kinda resembled her of that one german dude, kid who apparently wants to be an astronaut, dude with fluffy brown hair and next to him boy with fluffy black hair, This is one interesting group, Meg felt that it’s gonna be great month. But there was no sight of that one kid with blonde hair she saw through the window of bus when she was coming here. She even pointed out to that scary driver some camper was out there in the forest, but he didn’t seem to care… or he didn’t hear her. It’s not sure, because he is so old he might be deaf.

-Uhm… sooooo…- she started, trying to make a conversation with two boys in front of her. Dude with brown hair turned around to look at her, though he seemed nervous, while black-haired dude didn’t even react.

-This is everyone in group, right?- 

-Yeah, David wouldn’t let anybody stay in the camp during this trip- said that guy with brown hair. 

-Oh by the way, what’s your name dude?- she asked, coming closer to hear these two in front better.

-Oh, I’m Neil and this is Max- Neil said while pointing at boy next to him, who just looked back at her. It’s been a long time since she saw somebody this bored. Well… guys in school looked like this few days ago.

-You are… Meg, right?- 

-Yeah! And I’ll be honest with you guys, i have a feeling this is going to be one of the best summers ever!- she said, filled with excitement, while Max said to himself that he will always stay at least 5 meters away from her.

At that moment Nikki came back, covered in mud and with some twigs in her hair. She was holding something fluffy and small in her hands and before she said anything Meg ran towards her and kneeled, her irises really big.

-Is that a squirrel?- she asked, not stopping to look at the animal Nikki brought. She nodded furiously.

-Yea! And it has this funny thing on it’s head see?- She said

They were left behind, which made Max sigh in relief.

-I won’t be able to not do something to her. She is like… David or some shit- he said, not bothering to check if two girls are catching up. 

-At least it isn’t another Jermy Fatrz- said Neil, but Max wasn’t sure which one of them would be worse. 

-Hah, i dunno man- 

After minute or two girls caught up, talking excitedly. Boys noticed they both had some scratches on their faces… Well, Nikki had some more new scratches. But they both looked really happy.

-Wow, I haven't been attacked by a squirrel in a long time! Last time was when somebody feeded park squirrels with coffee-dipped nuts. It was wild dude!- Meg was talking loudly.

-Wow it even bit you! Didn't it hurt?- asked Nikki, excited just like new camper, who shrugged and showed her hand with thick glove on.

\- Nope, i didn’t feel anything! These are really useful!- Meg said, proudly. 

-You wear them all the time?- asked Nikki, and Meg nodded in response.

-Well… Yeah! Just, you’ll never know what will happen next moment!- she said and two girls finally caught up with the group.

-Guyguyguyguys! That squirrel attacked us! It was wild! But we kicked it into the bushes!- said Nikki, really happy about this little adventure. 

-Uhh… are you sure you won't get sick? Some animals carry diseases… Well, al of them- Neil pointed out, while Max just shrugged.

-Oh don't worry, you body must experience everything to be less vulnerable in the future- answered Meg, which ticked Max off even more.

-Wow, and i thought we can't have more smartasses in this godforsaken place- he said, which caught Meg off-guard. She looked at him for a second. Wow, so this is the typical camp douche who can't have fun apparently. She just needs another tactic when it comes to mr. Grump.

-Man, at least there are some smart people, huh?- she said, smirking. It sounded surprisingly salty, but Meg immediately dropped the salty mask and smiled again.

-Oh dude, come on. How bad can it be?- she said. Max turned around with a bit of satisfaction on his face.

-Oh you’d be surprised- 

Nikki sighted.

-Well, you just have to be carefully around Nurf because he can pull out a lot of knives from his pockets. And we still don't know where he gets these- she said.

-And uhh… David can be annoying- Nial added. Meg looked forward. David was leading group deeper into the forest, but they still were in this more open and brighter part of the woods. And the counselor seemed as ecstatic as when he greeted Meg back at camp.

-He seems nice. Is he always this happy?- she asked.

-Unfortunately, he is almost never down and I swear it makes me sometimes want to snap someone's neck. Especially his- Max was the one to answer this time. Meg looked at him, slightly concerned about this last thing.

-Oh…- she said and for next hour they all four were silent, though when the group started walking around on more mountainous terrain, then everyone was wheezing, trying to catch up with David, because that son of a devil apparently had so much energy that mountains were the same as simple campgrounds. Even Nikki had enough of this and she just like others, literally threw herself on a ground when a break was announced. Max at that time approaches David, really mad.

-Wow, you’ve put us through such a shit I swear David, this trip must be worth this hell- he said aggressively, but counselor just patted the boy on his head.

-Oh Max, haven't you noticed how wonderful it is? Haven't you seen all these animals?- David asked cheerfully.

-Well, i saw one squirrel attack Meg and Nikki, but eh- boy shrugged. His words slightly concerned David. Why didn’t he know about this? He quickly approached two girls, talking while lying on that one bigger rock. It was pleasantly warm thanks to the sun.  
-And then that bus caught on fire and…- 

-Um, girls? I've heard you had a… situation… with wild animal. Are you both ok?- David interrupted Meg’s story, but she didn't seem to mind.

-Nah, we’re good- she said and quickly got back to the story she was telling. Nikki was listening carefully.

-And believe me or not, we actually didn't suffer! I had barely any burns or scratches! But my pal, he yhh… got blasted away by a bomb in that suitcase…- David didn't hear anymore bc he had to go forward and check out their trail. He planned to avoid Sleepy Pine at all costs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ok my feet will hate me for next few days and don't expect me to get outta my bed- Meg said something, what everybody was thinking. It was long past evening meal, maybe 11pm at best. Nobody wanted to go eat anyways, sleep was their ultimate desire and as soon as the group reached the main lodge, they went to their tents as fast as they could. David had to show Meg her tent, which Gwen set up while they all were gone.

-Everyone wake up at 7am for breakfast in main lodge, where you get food made by our Quartermaster, you also can choose different drinks. But no coffee-

Meg wasn’t listening, she just wanted this dude to go away, she was super tired and she couldn’t breathe good, but she tried to hide it. During the entire walk she had big difficulties with keeping up, especially on that mountainous part of track. She thought she’d suffocate. 

-Ok David, i really need to sleep, thanks for everything- she finally said with hardly hidden pain. David smiled.

-Ah no problem. Good night! We are really happy to have you here at Camp Cambell!- he said and left. Meg quickly entered her tent and checked if tent drapes are closed and took off her shirt. Beneath which there were bandages wrapped around her torso, binding something to it. She took these off as fast as she can, revealing small, blue set of wings. She spreaded them as much as she could in this tiny tent and took few really deep breaths. It was such a great feeling, being able to finally breathe normally. She couldn’t leave the group to take these off, it would be suspicious. But let’s hope it won’t be the same during the rest of camp. Or she’d just pass out one day, and then people would be curious and they might find out…  
Ok, don’t think about this, it won’t happen.

She took off her gloves too, revealing clawed hands covered with green scales, which were going all up to her arms and down her back. That’s why she was wearing those, but… Yeah lumberjack gloves are simply handy, today’s action with squirrel proved it.  
-Damn, what a relief- Meg said and chuckled when throwing herself her bed. She finally could swear without anybody judging her. 

-This is gonna be such a great summer- girl said and as soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep. She really wanted to leave that city, it was starting to be really tiring, the everlasting noise and stench of her hideout behind that one library. Now she was there, surrounded by woods, with no sound of cars. Simply sounds of night.

It’s gonna be indeed best summer. Unless people find out what she really is… 

But it won’t happen.


End file.
